Clashing Waters
by Payton.Pride
Summary: Black Star hasn't given up. He knows she's out there. And he'll give up anything to return to her. So will Kid. But just how much is the price? And what will happen when they actually arrive at Earth? After being worlds apart, how will they cope with school life and romance? And how much will these waters clash? Does he really belong in another world? M for language SEQUEL crackfic
1. Chapter 1

**AHHHH HELLO THERE READER-CHAN! Or maybe sempai... dunno, you tell little cookie monsters, here you go.I want to telly you sumthin funny. ALL OF THIS IS BASED OFF REALITY.I just switched around the school name, but other than that, you'll be pretty much living through me and Ceci's life, with the exception of Soul Eater characters(AND OUR GRADE). So everything you're about to read happened to me at school. (Yet again, just take out the Soul Eater and you have my biography) lol. And a little thang besides that, i don't own soul eater... boo hoo! BUT I DOOO own my life experiences. With that, I'll also be writting it in Cecilia's and Black Star's POV. So I'll divide that with a cutesy little X or something of the sort. I'll just add dialogue to our day**

**THIS ALSO HAS HEAVY CURSING LIKE FUCK SHIT AND ALL THAT FUN STUFF**

**.:CHAPTER ONE:.**

**非表示にしないでください (YES I DO KNOW SOME JAPANESE DX)**

I growled in my seat. I mean, who FUCKING CARES what the DAMN Pythagorean Theorem is? I mean really! So Mrs. Segal-bitch is just droning on and on about something some old dude in Rome made up,and we're actually learning it?

Payton seemed to be just like me. Writhing in the fucking agony of hearing her stupid lecture. Just on and on and on and on. WHO FUCKING CARES? "The equation is A squared plus B squared is C squared." Payton grumbled on about how she never had time to draw, fingering her new drivers license idly. Being older than all of us, she got her license before us all. Sigh.

It had been two weeks since we had gotten back from whatever world Death City was in. And when we got home-oh god we had some explaining to do. I came up with a magnificent story about aliens, human traffickers, and being sent to mars with a pack of wolves and a survival kit. Thank god Payton came in with some explanation that seemed to ease the parents.

But Courtney and Zeke weren't with us, so we kind of had to make up a lie with that one too. Saying we didn't know where they were.

Well back to math class. Drone drone, drone drone. Could it get any more boring? And when the BITCH WENT ON ABOUT OUR FUCKING ENGLISH EXAMS THE NEXT DAY! I was about to blow a fuse. (Yes, all of this is true, because we have CST starting tomorrow) And just before I nodded of into sweet, sweet slumber, the blessed bell rang and thus ended my misery, accompanied by a new one.

Lunch, and then Mrs. Debsky. Who was a substitute for our teacher, Dr. Gross, who had broken his back, like the jerk he was. So what's wrong with the sub, you ask? Well, I'd like to believe she's like a gnome lord. Short, bony, and stubby. Whatever you say, and she's boring. Not Mrs. Segal boring, but boring enough to make you pick hell over that class.

Being in a forest fire, eating a box of worms, drowning in dirty laundry, anything's better than that accursed class. It's the manifestation of the devil.

But before said hell arrived from it's slumber, i got to enjoy thirty minutes to eat my ice-cream and bug Culzean. Yes, the great art of annoying the crap out of your friends. What a wonderful past time indeed. I clunked out of that forsaken room and clomped onto Lucy's back. "Heeeyyyyyy." I mumbled out slowly. She laughed. "Really Ceci? You fall asleep in every class, don't you?"

I felt 'hurt'. "Hey! I don't get tired in Mrs. Escalante's!" Lucy rolled her eyes accusingly. "Only because she yells like a bullhorn."

"Pshhh." I looked away and Payton came over. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothin'... You?"

I grinned and held out a hand. "Going to piss of Culzean, you coming?" She shook her head. "No. I'm heading off with Heather and Amelia." I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? How did Amelia react when we came back? I wasn't there to see the reaction." Payton sighed and lifted her sleeve to reveal a purple bruise. "I went into her house and she yelled 'SPIRIT BEGONE' in my face... And threw her science book at me." I hissed at the thought. "Ouch. That books thick."

"Tell me about it." She grumbled and sulked off, another one of her friends, Daniela, appearing at her side. Lucy smiled. "Good luck with Culzean, I'm going off to see Amber."

"Kay." And with that graceful fair-well, I walked to Culzean and started to tell off her grammar.

Oh the joys of having friends. "HEY CULZEAN!" She turned her head and I flipped her off playfully. "FUCK YOU!"

**X**

I lugged my feet- that felt like two heavy led bars - across the near empty hallway and to the bulletin. Tsubaki was next to me, clicking her fingers together."Hey uh Black Star?" I raised an eyebrow, scanning down the rows of available assignments. "Hn?" I raised my hand to take down one card in particular-

"You're not looking so good."

My hand froze. "What?"

"I said..." She pulled my hand away from the card and squeezed it. "...that you're not looking so good." I ripped myhand from her grip. "What are you talking about?" I scoffed. It was a lie, wasn't it? "Don't play dumb Black Star." She lent down to be at my eye level. "You miss her. Stop denying it."  
I turned my head to the side. "Are you kidding me? Of course I don't."

"Black Star..." She warned, frowning.

I didn't miss her. She was okay. I didn't miss her in the slightest.

A little voice egged me on.

**You do miss her. Of course you do. Admit it to yourself. You haen't eaten in a whole week. And you haven't had a wink of sleep. Just admit it...**

_NO I DON'T MISS HER!_

I grabbed the card and shoved in my pocket. "C'mon Tsubaki. I found this assignment and it looks easy enough." She tried to drag me back. "Are you kidding! I can feel you're ribs Black Star!" "CAN NOT!" She poked me under the fist, and I winced. "OW!"

"See?"She smirked. "You're flabby. Skin and bones and flabby. Admit it. You do miss her."

**Admit it.**

**Admit it.**

**Admit it.**

I scoffed and turned away. "Fuck to the no." She sighed, obviously pissed with my behavior. But hey, I was me. And Black Star is the one and only single greatest god of all time-

She smacked me on the arm. "You're going to fall dead if you don't eat! AND SLEEP FOR ONCE!" I pouted. "Let's just go finish this-" I held up the little card, "Then we'll worry about my health, okay?"

She nodded. "Fine." And with that, we were walking out of the DWMA, and I swear I could still see the blood on the walls. No matter how hard you scrubbed that pale-lemon, the smell never went away. It was a forever present reminder of death. Stupid.

We got outside, small clouds floating around the sky, obviously not as awesome as I am. But you know, they still looked pretty cool.

Yet nothing can be as cool as me! it's a known fact. No one can forget the great Black Star!

I looked past the sun, worry plastered on my face. Was Cecilia even alive? Was she back in her world? I shook my head sadly. There wasn't a reason why I should have cared so much. She was just one person. One tiny speck in the universe. A tiny grain of sand.

**Wrong. She's the world. Without her you're falling to pieces.**

_No. I'm not stressed because of her._

**Admit it.**

**Admit it.**

**Admit it.**

That deranged chorus was like nails on a chalk board, Stein twisting his stupid screw, Soul being hit by the Maka chop, and the screech of that deathly Falcon kick all in one. Just over and over, persistent. It was like peer pressure without the peers or whatever. What really cracked my patients though was Tsubaki.

Misdirected rage was always one of my 'best' qualities. She talked. "Black Star! Just admit it!"  
I took the card out of my pocket and threw it to the ground, the smooth yet chalky porcelain shattering on the pavement. My face was twisted in rage.

And I ran.

Humans are selfish. They do whatever is easiest for them to handle. in my case, this was running. Like the coward I was. Passing scenery like a blur of unimportant colors that I had no need to memorize.

I stopped.

**Admit it.**

**Admit it.**

**Admit it.**

I clutched my chest. Man, i really was out of shape. Flabby and far too skinny. My hair was deflated from it's usual spikes, and i was wearing baggier clothing than usual. A voice echoed through the small clearing I found myself in. "Helzo Misteir Meister." I looked around with a quizzical funny look on my face.

"Um. Who's there...?" A man stepped from the shadows. He was tall, per say, which made me seethe. Dammit! Why couldn't I be that tall?

He had greasy black hair that was slicked to and fro, and his tight tuxedo was flush against his skin. I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

He smirked. Bone chilling. "Miz name iz Arezon."  
"Do you mean Areson?"

"Yez dis what I said." His accent was unbearable, and annoying to say the least. Reflecting to the mission briefing I had nabbed, I asked slowly. "I heard there was a killer on the loose. It's not safe to be out alone." Areson dragged out a knife from the holster on his side. "But iz alvrite. I vill be fine."

"Is that because you're that kishin egg everyone's been looking for?" His grin spread wider. "Congratz. dez fingures it out! You're prize shall ve to die by my hands!" I scoffed. "Just try it old man."

"Old?" He shrieked. "I VILL NOT BE OLD FOR TVENTY OR SO YEARS PUNK!"

Punk. I've never heart that insult before. Note the sarcasm, thank you very much. And he lunged at me, all of his twisted sadistic fury breaking out. This was an evil man, one who had ripped apart lives. Children, mothers, fathers, not to mention he could have very well been the one to kill Crona or send Cecilia off.

Speaking of Cecilia.

**Admit it.**

**Admit it.**

**Admit it.**

_I don't miss her._

**Admit it.**

**Admit it.**

**Admit it.**

Everything just snapped. All of my stored up anger,my retaliation, my frustration. My hate for the world (Angsty much XP) just unleashed in a cold wavelength blow to the heart.

White.  
Everything turned and flopped to the side, my eyes rolled limply to the back of my head, Tsubaki screaming, finally founding where I had run off to.

And then, it was empty.

**Admit it.**

_I miss her._

...

My chest had a great intake of it, it felt like I had never even had a breath of air before. So clean. So new. I opened my eyes. A forest? How in the-

My back shot up when I heard a slight rustling. Where was I?  
Last thing I remembered was killing that man. But I had collected a few souls before that one, so it wasn't just killing something that sent me to the place I was.

**It's because he was close to being a Kishin. To cross over, you have to kill something close to a Kishin, or close to the Bridge. **

_Then where am I, oh wise voice in my head?_

**Earth Black Star... You're on Earth.**

**...**

**So yeah, first chapter. mmmmhmmmm you guessed it. BS is going to our school! Let me tell you, me and Ceci have so much fun planning these things out... I'm changing the name from Worlds Apart to... Clashing Waters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hello my chibi-chans! How are you? I'm doing... okay... and you'll see how my dreadful school day went in this chapter. Oh how Friday is both horrible yet absolutely wonderful... GRRR I HAVE TAE-KWON-DO TONIGHT! GR And now I'm back, so let's see my shitty day, shall we?**

**But yeah... I don't own Soul Eater. And this chapter is dedicated to the kid at our school who got into a coma and very well may die in the next few days. I hope he'll be alright ;(**

**Listening to Octavia's Overture by thelivingtombstone LOVE IT :D**

**.:Chapter Two:.**

**I want that LINK!**

So here I was, at Hail High School, in physical education with my dear, dear, bitch of a Payton. She was talking about... I don't know. We were discussing some fan fiction business, I think. But anyways, we were heading back after our lap, rain trying to ruin my horrible day and make it far worse than it needed to be.

I glared up at the sky. "You're mean sky."

Payton chided. "Now now... Don't go yelling at the sky, it may eat you."

If looks could kill, Payton would be dead right now. She blanched back. "As I was saying Ceci, if Edward Elric was real, He would be _mine__." _I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated shorter men." She snorted and put her hands on hr hips. "Then I would just need to travel to Hogwarts to get Professor Snake to make me some sort of grow-thingie."

"Professor _Snape_?" I questioned. Really, Payton could be such a blonde sometimes, besides her being the most 'normal' of us all. She shook her head. "Nope. Professor Snake. He's more like a snake than a snape. What is a snape anyways, is it the creature he uses as that mop of a haircut? Because I wouldn't be surprised if that greasy pile grew legs and proclaimed, 'I AM A SNAPE FEEL MY SNAPEY WRATH!'"

My eye twitched. "Payton, did you get to yo're medication today?"

She smacked me playfully. "Let's just go over to the fence."

"Continue on, oh wise one, and tell me about you're Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction..."

And she happily chattered on, while I itched for a match.

"Damn rain. I need a match so I can set something on fire. Anything, even nail polish would do right now." I swear I heard Payton mutter 'Pyromaniac' under her breath. Oh whatever.

I was too busy planning my world domination.

Heh.

**X**

I growled, kicking a tree branch. Damn the forest, damn the colors, damn the rain!

Damn the fucking foxes that tried to attack me!

What was up with this place? it was cold, bright, chilly, confusing, flashy, and so _weird!_ If Ceci lived in one of these forests, I'd be high-tailing it out of the world and back to mine.

I grumbled again, kicking up leaves, looking up to the splitting sunlight that parted through clouds. Another arctic breeze flew by, stinging my arms. "Stupid wind." I stalked to another tree. "Stupid forests."

"Stupid-"  
I was interrupted by a nasal voice that had a strange accent to it."Ey! 'Scuse me kid, but are you no' from'round 'ere?" I turned around to look at this fat man, round like some sort of grape,and his belt making him look like the number eight. Kid would have loved the guy.

He pulled his black cap over his head. "Mah name's Officer Micgummin' an' I'ma need you to come with me. These her forest grounds r' restricted, yeh hear?" I snorted. "Like you could catch me!"  
"Lookie 'ere kid. Just head wit' me and we'll get yer back to town."

I raised a curious eyebrow."Do you know if a Cecilia lives there?"

He grinned. "Why o' course. A bit of a pyromaniac, but she's a nice girl." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Wait. Are you one o' those strippers?"

"NO!"

Seriously, some people could be such idiots. I looked down at my clothes. Did I really look like a stripper?

**X**

I looked at Payton. "Help me get this off the fence!" She pouted. "Why do you want a stupid little link?"  
"I want it! I wanna get it Payton! Help! PLLEEEEEAAASSEEE!"

She nodded curtly."Fine, whatever."

"I. WANT. THAT. LINK~!" I sang, pulling on the little dangling piece of metal. Payton sighed. "Pull harder!"  
"I'm trying!"

"PULL HARDER!"

"Push!"  
"Pull!"

"PUSH HARDER DAMMIT!"

"THIS HURTS!"

And yes, we did get many odd looks,mostly from the preppy ass-wipes in the corner. I wanted them to stuff it. Gossip about nail-polish or whatever, but really. Stupid girls.

With new found determination, I screeched. "PUSSSSHHHHHHHH!"

"You're so weird."

"Speak for yourself! I WANT THAT LINK!"

**I know it's short, but it's better than nothing, correct? Tomorrow I'll get sumthin up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there again! I have a new thing to tell you all! I got TimeForCookies as my beta reader!YAAAAY. So thanks Heather for being extremely awesome! And yes, all of you readers are awesome too. So don't you forget it! And I do not own Soul Eater, but I can dream. I can dream.**

**And thank you lovely readers once again! I give you all very nice cookies!**

**.:Chapter Three:.**

**Hail High School is like Hell on Earth**

I, being the most awesome being alive, walked with the fat man until we got to town. He asked me with a single glance where I had come from. I shrugged and told him it was none of his shit to know. So, I was walking through town, getting the weirdest glances in history, and being asked if I was a cosplayer, whatever that was.

I stopped at a ladies house and knocked twice. "Haallllloooo?" A short stubby lady opened the door, her hand just barely reaching the door knob. I scratched the nape of my neck. "Can you tell me if you know a uh... Cecilia around here?"

She snorted. "Oh, the pyromaniac. Yes, she goes to Hail."

"Hail?" I echoed. These people really came up with weirdest names.

"Yes." She replied flatly, pointing a short wrinkled winger at a building down the street. "It's a high school." Behind her short, rimmed glasses I saw her near grey eyes.

"A... high school? Um. Oh, okay, thanks."

I waved her off and strutted to the school. It was big and ugly- not enough black to fit my tastes. With a bit more excitement I could just taste the shock already. Just imagining it was very funny.

The lady at the front office looked at me strangely. "Who are you?" She gave me the stink eye, which I returned evenly. "Just tell me where you're keeping Ceci!"

"What?"

"I said: Where are you keeping her captive?!"

"What?" She repeated again, perplexed.

"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING KIDS IN PRISON FOR SEVEN HOURS A DAY?" At that, I was sure I got everyone in the whole building's attention.

She looked at me skeptically. "Are you that new transfer student from France?"

I cleared my throat. "If I say yes will I go through to see her?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, kid."

"THEN I AM THIS 'TRANSFER STUDENT' THAT YOU SPEAK OF!"

The women in front of me turned chipper, twiddling her thumbs in circles. "Right this way then, Scott Bradley." I raised an eyebrow but said no more. I guessed my new name was Scott... Shit. She led me around the back of the school, through staring and pointing snot nosed brats. Some were laughing, others jeering. But everyone shut up wit one glare on my part.

Guess where I learned my glare from?  
You guessed it! My dear Ceci!

Ew. Did I just call her 'my dear Ceci'?  
Whatever.

When I made my way through to follow the lady with short, black hair and almond shaped eyes, I stopped in front of a door she had stationed herself by. "This is your sixth period class. Mrs. Escale is in there at the moment and she will give you your schedule."

I heard shouting from inside. "BE QUIET!"I winced. The lady in there sounded vicious.

The lady who brought me there bowed slightly. "Well, Mister Bradley, after you."

I took a step through the door.

And spotted three familiar faces among the chaos. Payton, Lucy, and Culzean stopped chattering to look at me wide eyed. Mrs. Escale, the lady with extremely chubby features and short grubby red-orange hair stopped the yelling. "SHUT UP!" Everyone froze, and she went to smile at me. "Hello, there. My name is Mrs. Escale, go and sit in you're seat. Tell us something about yourself."

I grumbled, really wanting to make a run for it. Ceci wasn't even HERE! I settled with a simple: "My name is fucking Scott Bradley. Come close to me and I'll rip off your testes and feed them to the dogs.

Everyone paled, I smirked victoriously. And with that note, I slumped in the back right behind Lucy, kicking another girl out of her seat. Lucy hissed. "What the HELL are you doing here?"

"Where's Cecilia?" I countered back.

"At the dentist!"

"Who's the 'dentist'? Sounds evil."

Lucy chortled behind her hand. "Well, she is, thank you very much. She'll be back after school. Now, again, why are you here? How, I mean."

I shrugged flippantly. "I would tell you; if I knew. I just went 'poof' over here after killing something."

She grinned wickedly. "Well, we'll just have to surprise her, then. You're coming home with me."

"Wait, WHAT!?"

The old hag who I'd rather call Waddles than Escale stood up. "I SAID BE QUIET!"

No one stopped talking, and she turned a bright red. "THAT IS IT! DETENTION! ALL OF YOU!"  
I didn't know what that was, but it didn't sound fun in the slightest.

And it wasn't. When the bell rang, she made us all stay in. I thought the bell was supposed to dismiss you, not keep you in for another ten whole minutes! My eyes flickered over to a couple random posters on the wall, one that said not to monkey around with smoke, whatever that meant, and another which said to stop bullying. Yet again, why was I at such a loss?

NONE OF IT MADE ANY SENSE!

I ended up poking Payton's shoulder. "Pssst." She didn't respond, she just shrugged off my finger. I poked her again. "_PSSSST_!"

"WHAT!?"

Waddles scolded harshly. "BE QUIET!"

Payton sat down and rolled her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sorry." Snickers sounded of across the room. Then I looked down to the book on my desk. Why did they read books in class?  
And why weren't they dissecting stuff?  
That's what we did.

I raised my hand. Waddles called on me."Yes, Scott?"

"When're we gonna be dissecting junk? I'm bored."

"Dissection? Sorry, Mister Bradley, we don't do that here."

"THEN WHAT DO YOU DO?! THIS IS SO _FUCKING_ BORING!"

"Language, Bradley!"

"Ah, shut it you overgrown penguin!"

"What did you just call me?" She fumed, glaring daggers at me.

I returned it. "I CALLED YOU AN _OVERGROWN AND OBESE PENGUIN_!"

"On Monday, I want to see you in the dean's. Class dismissed."

Everyone howled with laughter, a few people clapping me over the shoulder happily. I looked at Lucy who was then dragging me through the whole mass of kids. "What was that about?"

"Oh you are so going to get it!" Lucy replied with a giggle.

I laughed. "You just giggled!"

"What? N- No I didn't!"

"You so did! I'm telling Cecilia!"

"DO NOT EVEN TRY, YOU BLUE-DOO FREAK!"

And we fought the whole way to her house, arguing about her giggling. How idiotic.

I couldn't have prepared myself for her family with two sisters, and the reaction Cecilia got when I showed up at her house.

Let's put it simply...

It was straight up _scary_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I bet you all thought I was dead... Well I have an excuse. Wait... No I don't. I was just being incredibly lazy and shitttyyy. Well Chibi-chans... Sorry for the wait. And I mean really. I'm sorry. Uh, you know the drill. Disclaimer, disclaimer.**

**We start off with BS POV**

I walked along behind Lucy the whole way, her flats clicking on the sidewalk as we went. She tugged me again. "Hurry up!"  
"Why? This hill is _huge_!"

Sure enough, the slope to the top was slanted at an almost straight up angle. I gaped at it. She was insane. Me? Climb a hill? A _fucking_ hill? Uh uh. No. Nada. Incredulously, I shook my head. "No."

"No?"  
"You heard me. I said no."

"Well, get your ass in gear."  
I was currently working my way up the incline, muttering about abuse and evil women. I've never once met a woman who wasn't evil or somehow sadistic.

But who was the sadistic one out of the twins?

An evil cackle behind me confirmed the thought. They were _both _viciously sadistic. There was no bad twin. They were both down-right crappy in the kindness department.

I put on a triumphant grin when we reached the top of the hill. . . Only to see two more over the horizon.

"AH SHIT!"

**_X_**

I finally got back from the dentist at four. Stupid braces, they hurt like hell. You see, my orthodontics _was_ my dentist, so the chipper old man decided to prod and poke my teeth with sharp objects until I bled. With sore gums, I stepped out of the car and looked back at my mom. My mother, a kind lady with brown-red hair and bright eyes. Her face was wrinkled at the eyes, and she had a smile that never quite seemed to reach them.

She opened the car door and helped me out. "Want a snack, dear?" I rolled my eyes. Ever since we'd gotten back from our little journey, she didn't let me out of her sight, and catered to my ever whim, much to my demise.

"No mom, I'm fine."  
The churchgoing woman smiled again and walked into our white-blue house with a small limp to her step from her older age. I sighed and ruffled my hair between my fingers only to find it felt a bit too greasy and dirtied.

I really needed to take better care of myself.

With a low whistle, I followed after my mom to the door.

"CECILIA!"

I frowned. _Now I'm hearing voices_. I hit my palms on my skull hoping to get _his_ voice out. So meddlesome. Jesus.

"CECI!" There it was again.

My mom turned from the door. "Who's that, dear?"

"Hm?"

"That boy with the blue hair running towards you. Who is he?"

Wait. Backpedal. Stop. _BLUE HAIR? _I don't know about you, but I only know one person with blue hair.

My eyes widened and my throat closed. Holy mother of fucking god. How. How how how?!

A big lump jumped and attacked me from behind. I scowled at Lucy who was smirking at me infuriatingly. "Something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head mutely and looked down at Black Star.

He noticed he was glomping me and stood back with no source of apology written on his face. "Did 'ya miss me?"

My mom turned to glare at Black Star.

At that time, I knew things would get a lot more complicated.

Black Star was on Earth. He was on _Earth__. _How in the name of god was he ever going to fit in? I shook my head, too happy to delve on the thought. He was back. So was a little bit of normalcy in my life. We weren't special love-sick teenagers, at a time, I thought we were only friends with benefits. When he gave me a small, true grin, I did another double take.

Maybe things weren't going to be too complicated after all...

At dinner, I was proved wrong again.

FUCK MY LIFE!

Have you ever seen Black Star _eat_? He's like a wild pig! Scarfing down his meal he tried to wipe his face with his sleeve. My mom sent him sneering glances, I already introduced him to my mother and sisters. Daphne looked like she didn't want to be anywhere _near_ us. She glanced up past her hair and muttered 'dysfunctional family' before eating her dinner again. The fifth grader frowned.

Chloe was chanting something from her side of the table that sounded suspiciously like "Cecistar" Being a big Soul Eater fan, she was blowing her top with excitement.

I glared at her, but she kept chanting, her glasses shining happily at her chance to piss me off. Eventually, she squealed "You're awesome~!" And oh fuck, was that a horrible thing to do. Black Star stood up... _on the table_ and declared his usual statement.

"I _AM_ THE GREATEST!"  
And I couldn't resist refusing his statement. "NO! I'M THE GREATEST YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

My church-going mother dropped her fork, her eyes glistening over. "My little baby is a sinner!" She wailed fitfully as she wrung her hands out. "A deadly sinner... using _foul_ language!"

My dad chose then to come back from his business trip, step into the dining room, trip over a discarded book, he shouted. "FUCK!"

My mom began to sob. Poor mother...

"Ummmm..." I dragged Black Star, who was still in his infamous pose down from the table, "We're just gonna study... BYE!"

My dad called after us. "DON'T HAVE SEX!"

My mom wailed again.

Chloe was still chanting 'Cecistar' at the top of her lungs and Daphne's mouth was pulled into a tight line. I heard her mumble. "I'm not hungry" Before leaving.

**_X_**

Ceci led me to her room.

One word to describe it?

Pink.

In my mind-state of horror, my jaw went slack. It was rose _pink_ with kittens on every damn surface! Her _walls_ were covered with freaking kitten pictures. She gazed lovingly at the photos before she jumped. "WHY'S ROY IN MY ROOM, DAPHNE?" My eye twitched. Just who was this... Roy?

I saw no 'Roy'... Only a bunk bed, a crap-full of cats, and... pictures of someone called the... full-mea-tal...al-chem-ist?

"Who's Roy?" I demanded.

Cecilia gave me a pointed look and walked next to a red thing with wheels. "He's my bicycle." She said.

"You _named_ your bicycle?"

She scowled before running her hand across the old thing. "Roy's my dad, so shut your respectfultrap and be ."  
"WHAT!?"

**AN Let me explain that... If you've ever seem fullmetal alchemist or if you know who Roy Mustang is, then listen up. THat's an inside joke between Ceci and I... A while back I had this fanfiction with Roy as her father (it got deleted) and so now her whole family (as in all of her sisters) call Roy her father...**

**Her red bike's name is Roy.**

**I named my black and red computer Roy too... Oh god... SUCH FUCKING FANGIRLS! Sorry bout that.**

**I'll try to actually update sometime.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I've been really really lazy with this story. Sorry, sorry, btu after this chapter I'm going to be cutting it off. I know, you hate me, you hate me, but I just can't write any more.**

**MY BRAIN IS FUCKING FRYING! THIS STORY IS STARTING TO REALLY BLOW!**

**ごめんなさい。****(Sorry) To wrap it all up, Im going to kill everyone's feelings! HEHEHEHHEEHHEH BLACK STAR'S POV FIRST! KEKEKEKEK**

It was dark.

I was sleeping, and I was sure of it.

But after continuously spinning in and out of consciousness, I gave in to the flurry of black. The protruding gap in my mind left no room for questions.

I wanted to sleep, dammit! And that's what I was going to do.

Finally, I opened my eyes, waiting, watching.

And it was still dark outside!

After surveying my surroundings, I realized it wasn't outside that was dark, it wasn't outside.

And I wasn't in Cecilia's house, either.

I jumped, making a run for whatever was in front of me, only to smack into an unseen object. I reached out to feel it. _A tree_?

Light fizzled through and sifted out the black.

Tsubaki was standing over me.

"Black Star, are you okay?"

"Wha'?" I looked around. Death City. This was it.

"You freaked out, I don't know. Maybe we should go back to the academy before you get hurt-"

I sunk to the ground, chuckling bitterly to myself.

"Shit."

"What is it?" Tsubaki looked at me worriedly, and I growled.

"FUCKING HELL!"

* * *

When I woke up, Black Star was nowhere to be found, and the date was the same as when we had come back from Death City.

The reporters were outside, and I had just had the greatest dream of my whole life.  
**AND THEY NEVER SAW EACH OTHER AGAIN! THE END!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA sorry, I'm laughing my ass off. BECAUSE SOME OF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER! KEKEKEKEEKEK. I was just lazy, so I gave myself an excuse not to write this for like... months. BUT HEY! I'M BACK NOW!**

**Just so you know, this is pretty much a crackfic now...**

**REAL Chapter Six (aka five)**

(Black Star POV)

Okay, so I had no idea how I had gotten from Ceci's room... to her attic.

There I was, in the massive tangle of cobwebs and what I was sure was a pile of shit, _sleeping_ in an old and ripped sleeping bag. This was all fucking Cecilia's fault!  
She made _me_, the _star, sleep in her attic_! There wasn't even a bathroom for crying out loud!

Growling, I plopped down on to the sleeping bag. "Fuck..."

Rolling over, I tried, unsuccessfully, to get some sleep.

But it was so fucking _hard_! Cecilia was right down below... I could just hop down and-

Dammit Black Star, get those thoughts out of your _fucking_ head!

Sighing, I kicked off my boots and relaxed back on the thin sleeping material.

Well, shit.

This was a predicament.

* * *

(Cecilia)

In the middle of the night, I felt the side of my bed dip. "The heck?" I hissed, turning to check that no one got into bed with me-

"Black Star?"

He blinked at me with sleepy eyes and mumbled incoherently.

His gibberish wasn't making sense."What?"

"M' want. Sleep... h're."

"_What_?" This was pissing me off. I was woken up... for _this_? Black Star, in all of is freaking 'holier than thou' glory was sitting in my _bed_ with _me_?

He cracked open an eye and looked at me for a few seconds before closing them again and falling limply on my lap. He tugged me down and I gave an eep of surprise. I was in. his. arms.

It was fucking wrong!

He mumbled again, and I struggled to get away from him. Dammit! This was so _wrong_!  
At once, he tugged at me again and I fell into his chest. "I. 'ove ya."  
I guess one night with this bastard couldn't hurt.

(Still Cecilia)

Morning came, and I opened my eyes. It was so bright...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sleepily, I turned my eyes to the door, where my mom was standing. "YOU SLEPT WITH THE _SMURF_?"

My eyes turned over to the warm pillow I had my legs around... Oh shit.

"BLACK STAR!?"

"Hm?" He mumbled, pulling me closer. Again.

My mother screamed again and pointed her finger at me. "YOU! YOU ARE NOT A TRUE CHRISTIAN!" I sighed. This must have looked really bad.

Bad bad bad.

The blue-haired psycho sat up and stretched languidly. "What time is it?"

"GAHHHHH!" She screamed again.

"Last night really was great." Black Star added.

"The HECK MAN!" I hopped out of bed. NO! THIS WAS BAD, I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A 'CHRISTIAN'!

My mother sobbed quietly. "Just go to school you two..."

* * *

(Black Star)

It was third period... and we were doing something called... P.E... After running a lap, which was as easy as fuck, our 'teacher', Mr. Boulander, who was a certified balloon with that stomach of his, told us to get into teams. Alright...

Payton pulled Ceci and I towards her, where two total losers were too. Payton, who looked taller than when I last saw her, pointed at the short kid with glasses. "This is Alejandro." She said, and then to the taller kid. "And this is Phillip." One more girl joined us, "That is Amelia."

The black-haired girl... which looked more brown than anything, smiled at me. "I see you've already met them..." She winked at me, and I don't know if that was good or bad, and sat down beside us on the benches.

Halfway through the class, I peeked over Cecilia's shoulder, and listened in on their conversation. Payton laughed, Phillip (I think that was his name) gagged, and Alejandro groaned. "What're you talking about?"

Payton crowed. "GAY BUTTSEX!"

She got a few looks, but other than that, they went back to talking about something called royed... RoyEd? I don't even know, nor do I want to. I'M THE STAR after all! They should be talking about _me_!

Standing, I was about to proclaim my greatness when Culzean (WHERE DID SHE COME FROM) pulled me down. "Calm your tits, man. You're SCOTT remember?"  
"Well fine, I suppose."  
I sat down again. This was just _great_.

Somewhere during fourth period, which was math, the teacher had ended up sending a kid named Alex out of the room. Thank god, too. His sniffling was persistent, and he coughed far too much for it to be healthy.

I decided instantaneously I didn't really like this world.

It was too confusing.

**Ahhhh this is such a crackfic now. Oh who cares anymore ._.**


End file.
